The Life and Times of Edward Von Scott
by writer42
Summary: How did Eddie grow up to be what he is and why was he at the castle in the first place? These questions and many more will be answered in the story of Eddie's life!
1. Chapter 1

Edward Everett "Eddie" Von Scott was raised by his mother from the time of his birth. He never knew who his father was. From the time he could talk, he never stopped being a menace.

Ms. Scott sat down onto a chair, exhausted from cleaning up the house after Eddie had been through it. But as soon as her backside hit the chair, a sharp pain shot through her.

She stood up in shock: a thorn was there on the chair.

"YEOW!" Eddie's mother shouted. "EDDIE! Come in here at vonce!"

Eddie came in, trotting his dirty shoes through the house. He started laughing after realizing his mother had found the thorn he was playing with earlier.

"Did you do this?" Ms. Scott demanded, picking up the thorn,.

"You found my thorn, Mommy!" Eddie said, in a desperate effort to be cute and get out of trouble.

But Ms. Scott would have none of it. She picked Eddie up and, grabbing a chair, sat him in the corner of the small house. Eddie sat there with his arms crossed and a frown, until his mother took pity on him and handed him his teddy bear, which his Uncle had given him the day he was born.

"I hate my teddy!" Eddie said, throwing the bear across the room and going back to his position.

Shocked, his mother went to telephone his Uncle to tell him what happened.

"Hello, Edeline," Dr. Everett Scott said over the phone.

"Hello, Everett. I simply do not know vhat to do about Eddie! He is a disgrace! He put a thorn in my backside and just said he does not vike his teddy bear!"

"Oh, my. Eddie does not like his teddy? He sounds like a horrible boy!"

"But he is my only son and family member, apart from you, of course."

"Try your hardest to encourage him to change his ways. Now I must go: I have papers to grade."

"Wait-"

But Dr. Scott had already hung up. Ms. Scott realized she was going to have to raise Eddie herself. She decided the best thing to do was to get him something to play with, and took a trip to get him a tricycle the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. Scott never stopped regretting the day she went out and bought Eddie his first bicycle. He never stopped riding it, and took great pleasure in wrecking the house in the bike's trail. When he was seven she got him a two-wheeler in hope that he would have more trouble driving it through the house, but he only managed to create even more of a mess with it. Frustrated, she turned to Eddie one day during dinner when he was twelve and began to lecture him.

"Edward, I simply cannot take it anymore! You refuse to help out around the house, you fail every subject at school, you drive your bicycle through the house creating a horrible mess, and you care about nothing but the horrible rock and roll music!"

Eddie tried to play it cool.

"Eveline, (he refused to call her "Mom") I just want to enjoy myself! If we lived somewhere instead of plain old Ohio I would have somewhere else to ride and not ride it through this shack!"

"Edward, if you must use your bike, I suggest you get a job with it! Deliver newspapers! You could help out with the bills!"

"I don't wanna!"

"I'm not asking you!"

Eddie tried to argue the point, but his mother held firm. So he began delivering issues of _The Plain Dealer _to every house in the small town of Denton, a job which he had for the rest of his life (although he began to deliver other things besides newspapers in his teens)

Two years later, Eddie still hated delivering papers at 6 AM every day. But then something else distracted him. Ms. Scott contracted a mystery illness and could not get out of bed. Eddie, who was genuinely upset, began to do the cooking and household chores, serving his mother when she got so sick she couldn't get out of bed.

Eventually, Uncle Everett came to help out at the house. His mother got worse and worse, and Dr. Scott had to take care of her because it became too much to handle.

Just before Eddie turned fifteen, the turning point in his life happened: Mrs. Scott succumbed to her illness and passed on.

"Vhat a sad occasion." Everett announced when he had to break the news to Eddie. "I shall have to plan a funeral. From now on, Eddie, you may stay vith me."

But after the small funeral, (Dr. Scott and him were the only guests) Eddie ran off with nothing but his inheritance and bicycle, staying on his shady "friends" couches. Nevertheless, he continued his job as a delivery boy (delivering pizzas instead of newspapers) to pay for his rock-and-roll and porn magazines and to save up for his dream item: a motorbike ("Disgusting," Dr. Scott muttered when he heard about his nephew's dream)

His money grew very quick when his "friend" Joel pulled him aside one day. "Hey, Eddie," he asked. "You wanna sell drugs for me? Tons of money in the business, I'll pay you half of the profits and you can use what you don't sell."

"Use?" Eddie asked, curious. For he had managed to steer clear of that rebellious area, even though all his other teenaged croonies used them regularly.

"Dude!" Joel exclaimed in surprise. "You mean you've never shot up before?"

"No! Uncle Everett says they're horrible!"

"Your Uncle's an idiot! Have one!" And Eddie learned what it was like to get high for the first time. Needless to say, Dr. Scott did not approve when he found out.

"Eddie! Vhat on Earth did you do?" Everett asked when Eddie came home staring into deep space with a strange, glazed look in his eyes.

"I just went on a way-out experience, Uncle!"

"You had drugs! I forbid you from seeing your rebellious friends again! They are a bad influence!"

Eddie was very ticked off by this statement, and pulled out something from his pocket that Joel had given him: a switchblade knife. He put the knife against his Uncle's throat (Everett was powerless to defend himself in his wheelchair) and said "If you try to ban me from doing drugs, old man, I'll cut your throat!" (Though he probably didn't mean it)

"Eddie! Get out of here! I won't hurt you!" (Dr. Scott had given up on Eddie at this point)

So Eddie quietly slipped the knife back in his pocket and walked out of the house. Dr. Scott quietly wheeled himself away and began to decide a science lesson for the next day.

One month later, Eddie had saved enough money from delivering and got his first motorbike.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, in a desperate attempt to make peace with his nephew, Dr. Scott called Eddie to tell him some important information.

"Hello?" Eddie barked into the house phone.

"Hello, Eddie," Dr. Scott began. "There's something very important I need to tell you-about your father."

At this, Eddie perked up. He had always wondered about his father, but the only information his mother had given him was "He's tall. Quite dark. He abandoned us before I had you." At this, she would refuse to discuss the matter anymore.

"Well, Eddie, I happen to know his name. He vas called Richard Weber, and died a couple of years ago, having been reduced to nothing but a street hobo. Eddie-you are an orphan."

Eddie was quite a bit happier, having finally known more about his roots. However, his rebellious nature overpowered his good side, and he still kept his job of delivering drugs.

Riff-Raff sat in the castle, depressed at having gone at least a week without drugs. They were plentiful on Transsexual, but Frank had neglected to bring any with him on his mission to Earth.

"Don't despair, dear brother," Magenta told him in her thick Transylvanian accent, having heard of his dilemma. "I have been studying the Earth newspapers, and there are plenty of ads to get some "candy" delivered. That's just to disguise themselves from the authorities. The "candy" really is what you seek." And at this, she thrust a Pennysaver in his lap.

Riff-Raff studied the newspaper, trying to find an ad that appealed to him. At last, he found an ad that seemed to be promising, and immediately called the number on the bottom of the ad.

"Who are you calling?!?" Frank asked, shocked at attempting to let an Earthling know about their whereabouts.

"Edward Von Scott, master…" Riff-Raff told his employer. "He is the candyman, delivering some "candy" to us."

"Von Scott?" Frank began, startled. "No… No, it couldn't be…"

And Frank stormed off to his private quarters.

"Hello, is this Edward Von Scott? I'd like to place an order…" Riff-Raff spoke into the telephone.

Eddie rode his motorcycle through the dark, stormy night. Noting that the strange residence was near his uncle's house, he quietly got off his bike and knocked on the door of the stone castle, carrying his saxophone. (His sax was one of the only very valuable things he owned: his mother had made him play music since he was five. It was either leave it at home, risking the theft of a $5000 instrument, or carry it. So he carried it)

"Hello…" Riff-Raff answered, slowly opening the stone door.

"Er, hello, is this Mr. Furter's residence? I got an order here to deliver some… candy."

"Yesss, this is the place. Please, come in." Riff-Raff said, beckoning Eddie inside the large chamber. Eddie entered, nervous onto whether this was the smart thing to do. He almost turned around to run away and never come back, but was stopped when he saw a young woman his age in a sparkling outfit…


End file.
